The present invention is directed to an improved manual lemon squeezer that allows more than one lemon to be squeezed at a time.
The invention was conceived to facilitate the squeezing of lemons.
The inventor understands the health benefits of freshly squeezed lemons and she needed a device that would squeeze more than one lemon at a time.
Her need caused her to conceive a device wherein she could place more than one half lemon into the device and wherein she could squeeze the device using her body weight rather than her grip strength.
For the foregoing reason there is a need for an improved lemon squeezer that will allow more than on half lemon to be squeezed at a time.